The Night Grows Ever Colder
by FlickerInTheDark
Summary: Fantine's last days. Valjean makes a promise that night, which will change his life forever. ONESHOT


**A/N: First, this is a super sad fanfiction! If you aren't feeling up to a sad story check out my more light hearted works. I have seen very few Fantine and Valjean fanfictions where the two are interacting. I wanted to remedy this so enjoy! I took elements from the 2012 movie, stage musical and the book. The timeline is not exact but I really wanted to take a deeper look into this scene. Again please forgive me on the sadness, I was just inspired and you can't waste inspiration.**

The last Fantine heard before waking up in the hospital was, _I will see it done!_ It was spoken by someone, she couldn't remember. She remembered being lifted from police station's cold floor where she had been arrested and that was all. She was had a fever but she knew something was missing. She remembered her daughter Cosette. She wondered about her daughter she hadn't seen in years. _How old was she? Was she happy? I wonder what she is doing right now._ She then decided to get up, she had to find her daughter.

She arose but someone gently came forward and eased her back into her bed.

"Shh, it's all right," the voice said. The voice was kind but worried.

"No, no I must leave. I must find my daughter," she said feebly.

"Rest, you are safe," the voice continued.

As Fantine fell back asleep, the person whom that voice came from sat down in the chair next to her bed, the voice was Jean Valjean who was the mayor the town. He had saved her from being arrested for a crime of attacking the citizenry, when she had been provoked. Valjean sitting saw her face. The short hair and the smeared lipstick showed him a creature of desperation. One of her hands was resting on top of the blanket. He grabbed the hand and began the rub it while praying.

The next morning he was still there. He had not slept, his eyes did not show any trace of fatigue. Fantine awoke and saw who the voice came from.

"Oh, Monsieur le Mayor!" she exclaimed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"It was you! You were the one to save me from that wicked inspector!" she said.

"Yes," he said quietly.

She then went on to talk about her daughter.

"…and she has the most beautiful hair. I wish she was here," she said.

Valjean had listened and intended to get this poor woman's child.

"I will send for the child. Your Cosette will be here soon," he said kindly realizing the promise he made. He had never made such a big and meaningful promise since the day he had seen the light.

"Oh! You will? Thank you Monsieur le Mayor!" she exclaimed lighting up

Fantine over a few days seemed to be recovering. She looked healthier with color returning and became less skin and bones. All the while she babbled about her child. Valjean was with her most days listening and when she was asleep he prayed before leaving. But the doctor was not so optimistic. One night after Fantine had fallen asleep the doctor pulled Valjean aside.

"Monsieur le Mayor, I fear this short burst of health is not to last," the doctor said gravely.

"That can't be. She is recovering nicely, are you sure?" he asked a bit startled.

"Yes I fear so. With everything she has and how long she has been in this state, it's only a matter of time," the doctor said.

"Is there not a tonic or cure?" Valjean asked.

"I have given everything I could give. I doubt that they will make any impact," the doctor said dryly.

Valjean's blood began to boil. He had not been this angry in a long time. He had not been this angry since the galleys. _This doctor must be insane! How could he say such a thing? How could he be so hopeless?_ He thought angrily. But he instead was courteous and nodded. He went home that night and prayed for a miracle and the doctor to be wrong.

Valjean did think the doctor was wrong for about a week. But that week ended when Fantine coughed up blood. The two were having their usual evening chat after their shared meal, and she was talking about her youth and what she intended to do with her daughter once she was healed.

"We will have a garden and we shall have a dog. Oh, and on her birthday I will buy her the loveliest gifts…" she said before being cut off by a coughing fit.

She coughed and coughed for a few minutes before she drew back her hand and saw dark blood. In horror she fainted. Valjean called for a nurse to fetch the doctor. The doctor came and shook his head sadly.

"Tis only a waiting game now I fear," the doctor said.

Valjean was scared and tried to stay the night. But the doctor wouldn't let him, because the illness might spread to him. So, Valjean was resigned to going home. That night he stayed up all night, not because he wanted to but because he couldn't sleep. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Feeling he shouldn't just be laying there, he got up, saw the candlesticks and took them down. He took them to the kitchen table and put fresh candles in both. He didn't usually do this but he thought maybe if he did this she would get a miracle. After lighting them he prayed. He hoped she had just a temporary illness. He hoped the doctor was wrong. He hoped God was listening

The next day his prayers had not been answered. Fantine was even sicker. She barely ate or drank. But she talked as much as ever about her child. Valjean felt stabbing pain, knowing she may never see her. He had sent for Cosette but no answers came.

One night a few days later Fantine lay dying. Valjean had just entered the hospital. He had work he had to attend to that day so he could not be by her side.

"I fear tonight will be her last," the doctor said.

"It can't be," Valjean said stubbornly.

"She's been asking for you all day," the doctor replied.

If Valjean had known she was on death's doorstep, he would have canceled his plans. He thanked the doctor for everything he had done and rushed to her bedside.

Valjean slipped into his usual chair by her bed. Fantine stirred awake and grabbed his right hand.

"I have waited for you. You were gone for so long," she said.

"I am sorry, I hope your day was pleasant enough without me," he said surprised at her grip.

"It was fine," she said in a faraway voice.

"Your soup has not been touched. You must eat, here let me help you," he said grabbing the bowl with his free hand.

"Look Monsieur," she rasped.

"At what my dear?" he asked gently, setting the bowl down. He knew she wasn't going to eat.

She removed her hands from his hand and pointed at a curtain separating her bed from the next bed. Valjean didn't see anything which worried him greatly.

"What is it?" he asked, not wanting to break her illusion.

"It is my child, Cosette!" she said excitedly.

Valjean nodded.

"Come to me my child. Come to mama," she said cooing and sitting up. When she sat up she began to cough again and Valjean had to ease her back down.

"Why is my child not coming to me?" she asked scared.

"She is not here. I have sent for her like I promised, but the trip is taking a bit longer than expected. There was a giant snow storm up north and I am sure that is the cause of delay," he lied.

"Oh, good. You are so good to me. I am sorry I spit at you that day you saved me. I hope God forgives me and blesses you," she sighed.

But as the night wore on Fantine came to the startling realization she was dying.

"Monsieur le Mayor, I fear I am dying," she whispered.

Valjean almost didn't hear her.

"No, no. Do not say that. You will make it," he said. Valjean knew it was true but couldn't let himself believe it.

"You are kind but I am," she said smiling with her toothless smile.

Valjean was concerned at how at peace she was. All this time she was talking about her daughter and how she wished to get well. Now she was a limp body with hope draining.

"Please, Monsieur le Mayor, take my child," she said.

Valjean was surprised at this request but he couldn't believe she trusted him. Perhaps the illness was affecting her brain but her voice just then was the voice she used when she was genuine.

"Your child will want for nothing," he said wiping her forehead.

"Good monsieur, you come from God in Heaven," she said in a wispy voice.

"And will none will ever harm Cosette as long as I am living," he said reassuring her.

Then she moved to laying on her side and began to stare back at the curtain.

"The night grows ever colder," she said.

Valjean not understanding her metaphor sent for more blankets for her, in which time he almost didn't hear her last words.

"And tell Cosette, I love her. And I will see her when I wake," she said in her clearest voice.

She lay looking at the curtain for a few minutes longer until her eyes were dull and her breathing stopped. Valjean saw the moment the life left her eyes. When the nurse finally brought the blankets she dropped them on the floor. Valjean then got up and picked up the blankets, turned her on her back, tucked her back in with the new blankets and closed her eyes. The nurse all the while stood stunned with tears brimming at her eyes.

She looked peaceful, she could be sleeping. Valjean uttered another prayer and thanked the nurse. Just then Javert came in. He had come to arrest Valjean after Valjean had confessed who he was to save an accused man, believed to be him.

The two fought before Valjean jumped out the window into the nearby river. As he swam, Valjean wondered how he would take care of this child. But he knew he must because Fantine was watching him and he could not let her down. Then it stuck him. He couldn't let himself down either, his morals wouldn't allow this child to go on living without a parent.


End file.
